beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Team GanGan Galaxy
Team Gan Gan Galaxy is the Japan Representational team in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Members & Beyblades *Gingka Hagane - Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F: Gingka is the leader of Team Gan Gan Galaxy and is known world wide as the Battle Bladers Champion. Gingka is a strong, uplifting and faitfull beyblader. He is continuesly increasing and expanding his abilities as he heads world wide in Big Bang Bladers. *Masamune Kadoya - Ray Striker D125CS: Masamune is the self proclaimed #1 blader in the world. He is a large part of Team Gan Gan Galaxy and one of the most active members. Masamune is a hot tempered, cocky and self confident blader. Above all Masamune is loyal to his friends and all for his team. *Tsubasa Otori - Earth Eagle 145WD : Tsubasa is the third member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Tsubasa is a calm, cool headed blader with skills unmatched by most in the world. Though he is apart of the team, he is constantly haunted with the thoughts of his defeat and sometimes does not truely feel apart of the team. *Yu Tendo - Flame Libra T125ES: Yu is the substitute of Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Yu is a blading genius and poses the knowledge and strength to become the best. Yu is a very free spirited and all fun no buissness blader allways in for a challenge and above else for the fun of the battle. Beyblade: Metal Masters Big Bang Bladers Japan representational team would be decided with a series of matchups to find the best bladers to best represent Japan. Gingka Hagane the Battle Bladers Champion was the first to automatically qualify due to his world championship status. The next to qualify was the self proclaimed #1 beyblader in the world Masamune Kadoya. He qualified by first defeating regional status blader Kenta Yumiya and then Yu Tendo. The thrid beyblader to qualify was Kyoya Tategami who qualified by defeated Tsubasa Otori in the final qualifying match. Kyoya soon decided to relieve himself of his status on the team and give his spot to Tsubasa. Yu was then decided to be the backup beyblader in the newly decided Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Team Gan Gan Galaxy vs Team Wang Hu Zhong As Big Bang Bladers starts Team Gan Gan Galaxy heads to Bei-Ling China for there first match. The team is immediatley welcomed into the Bei-Ling Temple and are challenged Mei-Mei and Chi-yun Li of Team Wang Hu Zhong. Gingka & Masamune decide that they will face the chinese members and defeat them due to Mei-Mei's stadium out. Next Dashan Wang the chineese team leader appears and challenges Gingka Hagane and states that Gingka did not have a chance to battle to prove his worth on Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Gingka accepts and the two face off to a no contest due to Masamune's interfearance, though it is made painfully obvious that Dashan would have won there match. Later on Masamune would head to the Great Wall of China to show off his beyblading skills until he is interrupted by Chinese superstar, Chao Xin. Masamune's envy immediatley causes him to challenge Chao Xin. Chao Xin accepts and sets the terms for them to battle while running along the great wall. The two battle and Chao Xin dominates Masamune with his superior defencive techniques. Masamune nearly pulls through and defeats Chao Xin but fails. Masamune would then head to on of Bei-Ling's bamboo forests to train for his match against Chao Xin in Big Bang Bladers. The next day Masamune heads straight to the tournament grounds to face Chao Xin in the first round fasionably late. Masamune and Chao Xin begin there match and Masamune gets dominated early once again in there match. Soon enough Masamune was able to save himself by finding a weakness within Chao Xin's newly customized beyblade and defeats him. In the next match Tsubasa would face Chi-yun Li in the second match. Chi-yun would use mind games on Tsubasa to eventually enrage him enough to release his inner "darkness". With this new power, Tsubasa would easily overpower Chi-yun but launch himself out of the stage without knowing his own strength, causing Gan Gan Galaxy a loss and deeply upsetting Tsubasa. In the final round Gingka would have a chance to redeem himself against Wang Hu Zhong's team leader Dashan Wang. The match would begin with Dashan taking the lead by using his defensive tactics to perfection, even able to repel Gingka's special move. Gingka would soon learn how to reduce the effects of Dashan's defence until Dashan would release the 4,000 year old secret move, "Solid Iron Wall". Dashan would now take the match into his own hands and solemly wait Gingka out, but with the help of his friends Gingka would find the strength to break down the Iron Wall and defeat Dashan with a final clash of Special Moves. Gan Gan Galaxy and Wang Hu Zhong would now go there seperate ways but no before making friends with each other. Team Gan Gan Galaxy vs Team Lovushka In the next neck of Big Bang Bladers, Team Gan Gan Galaxy would head to the Middle East to whitness Team Desert Blaze vs Europe's Team Excalibur. During there time there, they made friends with Team Desert Blaze members, Gasur, Karte & Zidane. During Team Desert Blaze's match with Gingka was continuesly cheering them on til they were defeated by a lone Julian Konzern. Gan Gan Galaxy would now have to say goodbye to there new friends and head to russia to face Team Lovushka. After landing, Gan Gan Galaxy would take an express train straight to Tournament grounds. On there way they meet Team Lovushka as members of the same train. The two teams exchange qualities and friendly conversation and Lovushka's members decide to challenge Gan Gan Galaxy to a friendly match. In the first matchup Gingka defeats Nowaguma and immediatley following there match Masamune defeats Lera and Yu defeats Aleksei all quite easily. Little did team Gan Gan Galaxy know, there were being recorded to find there beys qualities. Once at the Tournament grounds Masamune goes AWAL and leaves Gan Gan Galaxy a member short. Soon afterwards the next round of Big Bang Bladers begins for Team Gan Gan Galaxy. In the first match Gingka faces Nowaguma once again but this time Nowaguma refuses to hold back an ounce. The match takes place in the cage stadium leaving Gingka at a disadvantage. Pegasus is unable to take the skys and Nowaguma hammers Gingka attack after attack until he uses his full power to break the cage and surge above the clouds and slam down on Nowaguma, defeating him. In the next match, Yu would face Aleksei in the second match and would put at an immediate disavantage being unable to utilize his special move much like Gingka's match. Yu eventually figures out how to counter Aleksei's and use his inferno blast to defeat Aleksei. With two wins in a row Team Gan Gan Galaxy defeats Team Lovushka. Reigniting Team Work With free time on the teams hands, Gan Gan Galaxy heads to Europe to find Julian Konzern. Once there they find themselves at the festival of warriors where they find themselves being recognized by Excalibur members, Sophie and Wales. Immediatley Gingka, Masamune and Yu would find themselves introduced to the team leader, Julian Konzern. Now the two teams would face off in there first ever matches with each other. Unable to touch Julian aka Gingka's main target due to Sophie and Wales defence, Yu would take an offensive stand but would be soon eliminated from the match. With only two members left Sophie Wales and Julian would immediatley take there final stand and eliminate Gingka and Masamune, defeating them. Crushed by there defeat, the team would divide amongst themselves and train vigoresly, to no avail. Soon enough some help was called in to make some progress the help being Team Wang Hu Zhong. Dashan and Chao Xin would face Gingka and Masamune in a tag match along with Chi-yun Li & Mei-Mei. Wang Hu Zhong easily took the lead with supperior team work until Gan Gan Galaxy get in sync and end the match in a draw. Wang Hu Zhong along with Gan Gan Galaxy would now leave Europe to take part in the next part of Big Bang Bladers. Team Gan Gan Galaxy vs Team Wild Fang Once in Africa Team Gan Gan Galaxy is ready to face there former member, Kyoya Tategami. The matchups immediatley began with Masamune facing Nile. The match would go on with a cocky Masamune attacking an underestimated Nile until he was overpowered by a much more powerful Nile. Nile would soon crush Masamune's confidence and himself unintentionally but would build it back up asking for a real match with the worlds #1 Beyblader. Masamune and Nile would face off with full power until two special moves collided deciding Nile as the winner. Afterward, it is time for Ginkga to battle Kyoya, who is stronger than ever before. Gingka and Kyoya exchange strong attacks and special moves, but in the end, Gingka and Kyoya overpower each other and knock each other out, resulting in a tie. The next match will be Tsubasa Vs Demure, however, Benkei is enraged that Kyoya was knocked out, so he joins Demure without permission. When Tsubasa enters the stadium, he is shocked to see that The Masked Bull and Demure will fight him, Yu then joins in, saying that it is his turn to battle. In the begining, Tsubasa and Yu take the early lead, but Demure then tells Benkei how he should attack Eagle. Benkei then turns the tables while Tsubasa desperatly tries to win. Yu realizes that if this keeps up, Tsubasa will go dark again, so Yu tries to take out Demure, which works for awhile, but Demure then analizes Flame Libra and takes the advantage. Yu desperatly uses various special moves, but Demure and Benkei find loopholes around them. Finally, Tsubasa loses it and goes dark, where he feroiously attacks every bey, even Libra. Tsubasa advances in defeating Yu, Benkei, and Demure, while knocking them out in the process. However, despite his victory, Tsubasa turns and falls, worn out from his dark power. Now Masamune who wants to redeem himself suggests a deciding Tag Match between Masamune, Nile, Gingka & Kyoya. The two teams would go head to head, neck to neck until Kyoya's Rock Leone is unable to defend Nile who is preparing his Special Move ending the match with Team Gan Gan Galaxy's victory. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Teams Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy